left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Machete
The Machete is a close combat weapon, introduced in Left 4 Dead 2. It can be obtained in the following campaigns: *Swamp Fever *The Parish *Death Toll *Blood Harvest holding Machete in Cold Stream.]] The Machete is classified as a Slashing weapon: it will sever limbs, and spew blood on the screen. Achievements Notes * The Machete, in many aspects, is quite similar to the Kukri, the Sniper's default melee weapon in Team Fortress 2, another game made by Valve. * The Machete featured in-game is based on a generic machete, a large cleaver-like cutting tool usually used for agricultural purposes (e.g. cutting sugar cane and clearing vegetation for crops). It can also be used for other purposes such as chopping bamboo for housing, carving wood and gardening. Machetes are standard issue to troops operating in tropical theatres for cutting through jungle and preparing bivouacs. Due to its ubiquitous presence, blade size and everyday familiarity, machetes are also commonly used as a weapon in tropical countries in times of civil unrest and rebellion. ** In the game, the Machete's appearance consists of a South American-bladed machete with a hand-carved, light brown wooden handle. * The Machete, the Baseball Bat, and the Cricket Bat all have three different animations compared to only two animations that all the other weapons have. * The Machete's shove attack shares its movement with the Frying Pan, although its shove is faster. * If the Machete is used on the Riot Infected's protected area, it will not cause any damage. However, the Riot Infected will still bleed and spew blood on the screen. This is probably an overlooked glitch. ** This glitch is also present in all melee weapons, evidently with bladed weapons such as the Axe and the Katana. * Like all melee weapons, blood stains will appear on the Machete after attacking an Infected. * It has not yet been explained why Machetes are commonly found in The Parish, but it can be assumed that they were brought to New Orleans by refugees from the nearby countryside. Another possibility is that some residents of the city have been using them as a traditional tool for tending plants in their gardens or may have kept them in their homes for the purpose of self-defense. ** It is possible that the soldiers in the military who were stationed in the nearby parishes surrounding New Orleans may have been using machetes to cut through the swamps, given the machetes that can be found in The Bridge alongside the abandoned military vehicles throughout the area. ** The Machete's inclusion in the campaign may be best explained through the Nightstick. Both weapons are best known for their remarkable speed. However, the Nightstick seems to have more critical flaws than the Machete (e.g. poor hit detection and mediocre swing arc). For this reason, many players find it difficult to fight Hordes of Infected using the former, and the Machete therefore may have been placed to serve as a substitute since it is easier to use. ** Civilians and refugees could have been smuggling around machetes because CEDA generally disapproved firearms and the private security forces (now the Riot Infected) would probably confiscate such weapons. * Prior to the December 16, 2011 update, Machetes could only be obtained in The Parish and Swamp Fever campaigns. Following the said update, the original campaigns Death Toll and Blood Harvest (along with Cold Stream) now feature the Machete in their respective maps. * With the exception of the Chainsaw, the Machete is the third fastest melee weapon. It is just marginally slower than the Nightstick. It is the second fastest if the Combat Knife is discounted. * With the exception of Cold Stream and custom campaigns, Katanas and Machetes never appear in the same campaign together. Exernal Links * Machete gameplay Category:Weapons Category:Close Combat Weapons Category:Left 4 Dead 2